


NiGHTS - Virtues in Dreams

by MinecraftFan11



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Original Work
Genre: Female NiGHTS (NiGHTS), Gen, MacGuffins, Original Universe, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: NiGHTS found out another 1st Level Nightmaren after a long time being only her and Reala the only 1st Level Nightmarens in existence. But this fellow looked more nicer than any Nightmaren NiGHTS meeted. But this new Nightmaren's origin revolves around a neighbour country of the Night Dimension that opens once the new Nightmaren visits Nightopia.





	NiGHTS - Virtues in Dreams

Wizeman was defeated once again. NiGHTS intervined in and stopped his plans once again. A duo of visitors with the Ideya of Courage once again managed to face their fears fighting alongside NiGHTS agains't Wizeman's minions and Wizeman himself. He already had two defeats because of his rebellious creation...and he wans't happy with this fact. He wanted to make sure the third time,he would win once and for all...and either regain or destroy NiGHTS.

 

Wizeman managed to discover a neighbor world,near the Night Dimension,trough a portal one of his creations discovered. His creations,the Nightmarens,couldn't follow him because of a strong magic that repelled beings that weren't god-like or humans from travelling there. So,he was forced to go alone. Reaching the center of this world,he found a palace with seven gems cutted up like stars:  
An diamond,an sapphire,an lapis lazulli,an peridot,an ruby,an amethyst and an pearl.

Each one of them had a different glow and level of magic. Wizeman stole all of them for himself out of his cold heart,causing instability on the repelling magic of the land and the peace of the world. Wizeman left the once-peaceful world and returned to the realm of Nightmare,in the Night Dimension. He began to create Nightmarens to ensure NiGHTS' fall. But also,using the power and magic of two gemstones,he restored and revived two Nightmarens who were close to NiGHTS before her rebellion.

 

Reala,his other,and more loyal,Nightmaren of First Class,was injured and uncapable of doing his duties thanks to his last fight with NiGHTS. Wizeman could destroy him because of his fatal failure...but he didn't. He didn't because he knew he would need him once more to capture NiGHTS,and not because of any form of liking he had towards him. Using the power of the Ruby Gemstone,he gave Reala his strenght back.

Jackle,who was once Wizeman's strongest Nightmaren of Second Class,was destroyed right on the first adventure of NiGHTS,a long time ago. Everything that was left of him after his defeat was his invencibility cape,who Wizeman used,alongside the power of the Amethyst and Pearl Gemstone,to revive him. Jackle was revived almost as the same he was before,but with more shades of white and even shades of violet on his clothings.

 

But Wizeman had a Idea,after finishing his new second level Nightmarens,reviving his strongest second level Nightmaren and powering up his only loyal first level Nightmaren. He decided to use the Lapis Lazulli Gem to create a Nightmaren who could be even stronger than NiGHTS. A Nightmaren who could use the power of all the gemstones together to become stronger. A Nightmaren who could finally replace NiGHTS as Wizeman's other right-hand Nightmaren. And the process began.

 

It took more long than creating a Nightmaren without any known material. Wizeman didn't know too much about the capacities of the Gemstone,but still shaped up his First Level Nightmaren,a process that took most of his energy for some time,a reason why he just created two First Level Nightmarens until now.

 

...

 

She would be loyal to Wizeman. She wouldn't rebel like NiGHTS...

 

...

 

Right?


End file.
